


火车上发生的和没发生的事

by Triglav



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: It's a train loaded with people, hence stories.Lots of stories.
Kudos: 3





	1. 老伊万

老伊万的死意味着人类失去了地球上最后一个会给钢琴调音的人。  
老伊万的八十四岁生日没有蛋糕，倒有一整个车厢的生日歌，还有用以上吊的电线、一台超龄服役的碎屏手机、拉赫玛尼诺夫的协奏曲，和格兰黛妈妈的祝福。  
老伊万当然是个俄罗斯人，八十四年的人生中有五十年在前苏联度过。第五十一年，苏联解体；第五十八年，老伊万移民美国；第七十七年，地球意外进入冰河期；第八十一年，老伊万失去了自己的右手臂；第八十四年，他死了。  
就跟任何一个从那个时代走来的前苏联人一样，老伊万擅长数学、物理，与一切跟艺术和机械有关的知识，但老伊万原本的工作，只是个普普通通的会计。他在前苏联的国营工厂算账，苏联解体后又在俄罗斯的一家私人企业算账，等移民到了美国，他的专业技能和当地的金融体系不兼容，于是他转行做了长途货车司机，在七十岁退休之前，开了十二年的大卡车。  
老伊万在他的一生中，信仰过复数的主义，也背弃过复数的信仰；缔结过复数的婚姻，也离开过复数的妻子；他见证过政权的倒台、谎言的胜利、无知的盛行、人类的绝灭。莱茨是老伊万在生命中最后几年里才认识的忘年交，她评价说，你的人生应当是这整部列车上最传奇的，头等车厢的那些有钱人比不上你，恐怕威尔福德也比不上你——他要是还有点脑子，当初一定会记得在三等车厢里塞上一个钢琴调音师。  
老伊万一边眯着眼睛、替澳洲佬修他坏掉的手表（单手不方便操作，说话时莱茨顺便帮他按着表盘），一边咂嘴：「没错，威尔福德年轻时肯定也没试过冬天灌一口伏特加，然后赤膊从六层楼顶上跳到地面两米深的积雪里。我读书时年年都跳，强身健体，我比他厉害。」莱茨便问老伊万你读书时还干过些什么，老伊万谈兴大起，当场总结出一部「真正的斯拉夫人应当在三十岁前完成的一百件事」，他们说话时末节车厢唯一的乌克兰人Strong Boy正好在旁边借了莱茨的书翻阅，闻言打了个不引人注目的寒战，默默地往角落里缩了缩。

老伊万所接受的、前苏联时期完善的基础与高等教育，使得他第一眼就辨认出了迈尔斯的天才，然后把这个失去父母的孩子从莱茨的半日制普适教育小课堂上捞了出来。列车出发后的第七年，十一岁的迈尔斯已经在跟老伊万学三角函数。没有课本，纸张也是珍稀品，历史课、社会课和自然常识课都只有老伊万的口述教学，只有数学计算才能用全车厢的人节省下来的厕纸打打草稿。不过，在迈尔斯六岁那年的圣诞节，老伊万悄悄地叫上了整个末节车厢一半的大人，众人想方设法，终于从三等车厢的联络人那边得到一张长长的卡纸。  
老伊万在那张卡纸上画出了八十八个黑白琴键，当做圣诞礼物送给了六岁的迈尔斯。因此迈尔斯会弹钢琴，尽管他从未触摸过真实的琴键。  
老伊万自尽的那个晚上，他费劲地用一只手给电线打结做出圈套。他在上吊时，把七年前好不容易带上列车的音叉握在手里。那柄音叉是他在二十一岁，拿到人生中第一笔工资的那一天，在列宁格勒的商店买到的——在他没钱买钢琴的、物资匮乏的青年时代，只有买音叉过过瘾——自此以后，这柄音叉陪同他度过六十三年，直到他生命的终结。在列车上的七年间，音叉只派上过一次用场，老伊万带着音叉去修好了头等车厢某一个有钱人的施坦威的中央C键，仅仅花了半个小时，所用工具也只有那柄音叉、头等车厢原来就有的扳手与钳子、和老伊万的左手，他的右手在前一年的起义后被露丝下令砍掉了。半个小时后，他又被长靴者和制动员们押送着，和他的音叉一起，搭乘列车底部的交通缆车回到了末节车厢。  
老伊万在离开头等车厢时，最后看过一眼的窗外，是白昼的天空下，阿尔卑斯山终年不变的山峰。  
老伊万想念乌拉尔山，在他生命的最后一刻，他想到的是——乌拉尔山和阿尔卑斯山没什么差别，毕竟都是山。他回忆着两年前在头等车厢看到的那一幕画面，步向了自己的死亡。

今日以后列车上坏掉的钢琴再不可能被修好了。  
音叉落在了地上。


	2. 迈尔斯

迈尔斯对于母亲唯一的记忆，是「她身上的味道很好闻」。他不记得自己的生日，也不记得自己的姓氏，他上车时只有四岁半。七年前那个混乱的夜晚，他的父亲和被父亲抱在怀中的双胞胎妹妹一开始就没能爬到车上来，而他的母亲，在列车启动后的三分钟内，被一个长靴者用匕首刺中腹部，推出了车门之外。末节车厢除他以外的每一个孩子，都跟至少一位血亲一起生活在这个终年没有太阳的密闭空间中，知道自己的姓名、知道自己的家庭的过去。只有迈尔斯，他连父母的样貌都不记得。  
抚养迈尔斯长大的人主要是安德烈和乔茜，莱茨与老伊万也帮了不少忙。乔茜年近四十，从未生育，迈尔斯叫她「妈妈」，叫安德烈却只叫「安德烈」。安德烈无所谓，他说，「反正，举个例子，不管你叫我什么名字，都会是我带你去棒球训练。」迈尔斯不知道棒球是什么样子，就好像他也不清楚篮球、足球、橄榄球的规则，记忆中小时候有拍过皮球玩，但也仅止于此。总而言之，他明白安德烈的意思：安德烈是迈尔斯的父亲，不管迈尔斯如何称呼他。  
迈尔斯十岁以后，从安德烈手上接过了养老鼠的大部分工作，安德烈则有更多时间游走在车厢各处，保证情况一切正常，没人打架、没人受欺负。安德烈以前是个警官，比起饲养老鼠来，这大概是更适合他的工作。  
而迈尔斯还是个孩童，个子小，行动灵活，跟老鼠们相处得也十分融洽，由他来照顾老鼠再好不过。他在末节车厢，每天除了听老伊万讲课、听莱茨和格兰黛妈妈讲故事、听澳洲佬和桑提亚戈讲脱口秀（迈尔斯不知道在以前的世界里「脱口秀」是什么意思，不过澳洲佬和桑提亚戈一搭一唱的每次都很好笑，所以他觉得「脱口秀」应该就是两个人坐在一起连着讲一个小时的笑话吧）、跟着安德烈或者Strong Boy做运动、有时候与末节车厢里的同龄人们一起玩耍，这之外的时间，他都会去看顾那些小小的老鼠们。  
他给每一只活过半个月的老鼠起名字，虽然它们从来无法寿终正寝。

老鼠是末节车厢共有的食物，一个月一次抽签决定谁可以吃到的加餐。乔茜说过，在正常的社会中，人们不吃老鼠。老鼠只是食物链的一环，它们偷吃厨房里人们忘记放进冰箱中的剩饭剩菜，而猫会去抓老鼠，当作夜宵，或是单纯为了好玩。  
迈尔斯还依稀记得幼时邻居家的猫，长毛雪白，步态优雅，瞳孔会随光照而改变。它和它的主人当然没能活过那个冰雪覆盖的六月。  
灰鼠吉娜这一窝只生了四个幼崽。下个礼拜，末节车厢的某一个或某一些人会吃掉吉娜，而她的幼崽会长大，产出新的幼崽，成为新的食物。在末节车厢，规则一向都是如此运作。迈尔斯对此习以为常。  
可是安德烈、乔茜、老伊万和莱茨却都告诉他，不应该是这样的，迈尔斯，你要去前面的车厢做学徒，不要忘记老伊万教你的统计学和三角函数，如果能在前面的车厢生活，迈尔斯，你不必杀死吉娜。  
老伊万已经死了，苏珊阿姨被砍下了右手臂。下令砍下那手臂的、礼宾处的恶毒女人后来再一次来到尾部车厢，说迈尔斯可以从这里离开、去当学徒。  
迈尔斯向吉娜和吉娜的幼崽们道了别。  
他不知道自己何时能再见到乔茜、见到大家；也许他很快就能在前面的车厢见到安德烈；他不能带走老伊万送给他的纸钢琴，否则一定会为末节车厢之内和之外的一些人惹上麻烦；不过，他会有机会去弹奏真正的钢琴吗？

无论他们要我去做什么，迈尔斯想，我都要成为最优秀的那一个。  
然后，要为留在末节车厢的家人们，带去最棒的礼物：  
自由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这篇N个月以后重看了一遍S01E01，然后发现Miles的“钢琴”是以透明胶带代替黑键的形式，贴在卧铺黑色的边缘贴出来的，这和第二章的一些描述冲突了。  
> 我是傻〇，还请大家以剧中情形为准……  
> 2021.02.18


End file.
